This invention relates to interliners for garments and the like and particularly to a closed cell light-weight foam interliner of enhanced insulative and cushioning properties.
Sponge-like interliners for use as garment insulation in outerwear such as hats, coats, boots, as a shaping material in foundation garments and as cushioning for athletic headwear, padding and bandages and the like has been long known in the art. While such interliners all exhibit certain insulative and cushioning characteristics, each exhibit deficiencies in such areas as density, vapor transmission, abrasion resistance, thermoforming characteristics, ability to withstand washing and dry cleaning, resilience and durability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insulative and cushioning interliner for garments and the like, which interliner overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an interliner formed from a foam reinforced with a polymer for enhanced durability and resistance to abrasion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an interliner wherein the foam from which the interliner is formed is of a closed cell structure for low moisture vapor permeability.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a foamed interliner moldable by thermoforming techniques or foamable in a closed mold for forming a three dimensional shaped object that is easily sewn without tearing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a foam interliner which may be formed in a variety of profiles for use in such diverse applications as insulated clothing liners, shaping and cushioning materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a foam interliner which is of low density and thus economical to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a foam interliner which is soft and flexible while being resistant to washing and dry cleaning.